Loving You
by Mettlei
Summary: He guessed they were what people called 'f**k buddies'... friends with benefits. He didn't really care what it is called and what is the right term, all he cared was that he enjoyed it. Itachi... the incarnation of sex was meant to be enjoyed and pleasured. Yaoi, AU. One-shot.


_Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan/Itachi._

_AN: yes, well obviously Hidan/Itachi are my all time favourite pairing, I can't stop writing about them, this little one-shot is a bit different than my usual writing and might seem boring but I decided to publish it anyway...enjoy the read._

_Loving you…_

Hidan grinned pulling the car in the garage, Itachi beside him looked just as agitated as he was. He guessed they were what people called 'fuck buddies'... friends with benefits. He didn't really care what it is called and what is the right term, all he cared was that he enjoyed it. Itachi... the incarnation of sex was meant to be enjoyed and pleasured.

Itachi was perfect... and not perfect like, 'oh fucking hell, beautiful'...no, not that kind of perfect. Itachi was more like a higher being...divine.

Slender… lean lithe... almost delicate and really delicate comparing with Hidan's muscled and athletic body, Itachi's hair reached to his lower back and they were in a deep black colour. Not the raven like black, a bit brownish but the brownish came out only in the sunlight... Itachi's eyes nearly black. Those were big eyes... very beautiful and the long coal black eyelashes enhanced them making them even more beautiful. Itachi's lips were nicely plump and sensual... the kind of lips that anyone would want to kiss. Itachi's nose was cute and perfect...Itachi's skin... pale... so very pale as if it would never had seen the sun, but beautifully so... Itachi was _divine_.

And then there was Itachi's personality...cold... oh dear, how damn cold... Itachi was the silent, arrogant observer of things Never getting himself involved... always walking with the head high and the back straight... always looking down on people. Always making people feel like they are lesser beings.

But with him...yes, with him it was all different and yes, he did feel rather smug about it. Itachi was maybe cold but that was only until they got in the bed... or any other deserted place... whether it is after work, when Hidan is taking Itachi home because they work together, then they would sometimes relieve themselves from the pressure, till the moans and the groans fills the small space... till it gets too hot to breathe... till Itachi makes the little cute whimper which he always does when he comes... till Hidan comes, growling and clutching on whichever part of Itachi is under his hands.

Whether it is at their work place's bathroom... where he tries to choke down his pleasured sounds while Itachi is kneeling down on the delicate knees before him. Or its him who has perched Itachi's slender legs on his shoulders with the smooth thighs brushing on his cheeks pleasuring his beauty till heels dig in his back and Itachi's hands pulls his platinum hair messing up his neatly combed back hairdo.

It didn't matter who pleasured who or where, as long as there were just the two of them..._then_ Itachi dropped the cold demeanour and _felt_.

He pulled Itachi in his living room unable to resist when his hand entangled in the black silky locks, he bit on Itachi's lower lip pulling on it teasingly.

"You want a drink... or I should get you straight to the bedroom?" he murmured and pulled back enough to look in the beautiful eyes without getting cross-eyed. There was no shyness between them, they had done this too many times, they knew each other's body just as good as they knew their own. He was sure there weren't anything left that they hadn't tried and enjoyed less or more. But still Hidan simply _adored_ the blush on Itachi's cheeks whenever he offered sex... the blush he loved even more when it got heavier if he talked dirty... yes, he loved it and he knew Itachi good enough to know for all hundred percent, Itachi loved it too.

Itachi smiled the little sex smile, which was more like a soft curl of the plump lips reserved for him alone. "We haven't had sex for two weeks Hidan, I think I'm horny..." the beauty retorted and turned for the bedroom pulling him along by his shirt sleeve.

He could only agree as he followed with his purplish eyes on Itachi's round backside.

Never enough of Itachi...when it came to the beautiful guy leading him for the bed and now pushing him down on his back where he watched Itachi undress for him, Hidan was _insatiable_.

He groaned loudly when the delicate body turned and then pulled the black jeans off revealing him that Itachi had neglected the underwear today, offering him the sight of a perfect ass... and it really was perfect...soft. creamy and just fleshy enough so he could squeeze the pale cheeks and then spank them and then watch them turn red.

"Mhm naughty..." Hidan murmured when Itachi now naked turned to him and crawled on the bed and on top of him, still smiling the little sex smile.

Sharing a deep kiss Itachi's delicate fingers unbuttoned his shirt and then brushed it over his broad shoulders, Hidan shrugging off the fabric groaned as Itachi slid down licking his nipples causing them go hard begging for more of the attention.

"Lay back..." Itachi whispered pushing on his chest and that's exactly what he did, he laid on his back keeping himself on his elbows to see the beautiful creature in action. Itachi with steady moves undid his belt and then his jeans pulling the zipper down, the black eyes looked up to him and just because of that look his hips bucked up, anticipating.

"N-No teasing Itachi..." he breathed out too needy, too hot.

Itachi smirked somewhat sweetly and pulled his jeans off along with his boxers, a gasp escaped him when the cold air hit his hot arousal, he squirmed as Itachi straddled his lower legs letting him feel the softness of the warm ass cheeks.

His hand flew into the black locks as soon as he felt Itachi's hot tongue ghost over the tip of his erection, he grunted, encouraging.

"C'mon Itachi... you know what I want." he husked out holding the black locks firmly as he pushed Itachi forward, watching the plump lips stretch as his cock disappeared in the heavenly hot and wet mouth. Itachi moaned softly on him and started to suck gently... roughening it up gradually with Hidan leading the way by pushing and pulling on the silky hair.

"Mh yeah... that's good ...ghh, Itachi swallow." he praised and then demanded holding his beauty down with force, even though Itachi never tried to pull away.

He growled and his hips bucked up sharply when Itachi swallowed on him obediently, letting him push his length down the constricting throat... because Hidan no matter how you look at it was pretty well endowed, he however knew how far he can go with Itachi.

He knew exactly when and why he needs to stop or carry on... and right now it was safe and good to carry on and he did... forcing Itachi to take him deep and bob the head fast and roughly.

Squishy sounds his cock was creating in Itachi's throat added to their pleasure making him push and pull on Itachi's hair faster and rougher. Causing Itachi to moan with the delicate fingers twitching on his thighs where Itachi held his hands... he was grunting and groaning, not caring in the least about the sounds he emitted and knowing that Itachi loved those sounds, just like he loved each sound coming from the perfection sucking him off.

"Fuck, you take it so well..." Itachi moaned loudly for an answer, the black eyes looked up to him, Hidan cursed mentally, Itachi knew damn well that this is the point where he is too close to hold back. And when Itachi was looking up to him and taking him deeply in the hot mouth wriggling on him, rubbing the tip of his erection on the back of the throat, he couldn't stop... couldn't pull Itachi away... Itachi always made him lose his control like this.

"Itachi!" he jerked on the bed grabbing his beauty's head and holding it down as he let himself go, feeling and hearing Itachi gulp down his juices hungrily.

He released Itachi only when the jerking of his hips stopped and he was sure that every drop has been swallowed down. Itachi pulled away slightly and licked from the base to the tip with generous pressing licks till there was no more creamy liquid left.

"Where you just trying to convince me to pleasure you quickly and painlessly?" he asked with a slight smirk on his wet lips, his strong hands laid on creamy hips as Itachi crawled on top of him again.

Itachi's hot breath traced his cheek and then his ear. "_You_ do with me as you please."

Hidan hearing those words grinned and spanked Itachi's ass with both hands, the black eyes on him and Itachi's cheeks painting red seeing his grin.

"I think your little pretty ass needs some lovin'..." he husked out grasping the soft cheeks in his hands roughly till he heard a low moan. "Get on all fours... stick it up for me."

Itachi did... the beautiful delicate form moved away from him and when Hidan kneeled on the bed Itachi got before him on all fours rubbing the pale ass cheeks against his newly formed erection and his thighs causing a low growl escape his throat.

"Itachi..." he looked down at the lovely backside, there were no words to describe how much he appreciated Itachi's pure beauty... how much he appreciated someone like Itachi giving into him...so willingly so...truly.

His hands stroked the pale flesh tenderly, cupping the round globes, moving to Itachi's inner thighs just to feel the softness and the twitching muscles under his touches. Itachi was the most responsive lover he had ever had... and even though they had without words engaged themselves in this rollercoaster pretending that all they wanted from each other was sex, Hidan knew it is not so... they were too deep.

It's the way it always was...two people having sexual relationship could share the person only if they didn't care enough... only if the sex was okay and with Itachi it surely was more than okay. He presumed that was why Itachi grown on him so steadily, with each touch... and he would rather die and burn in hell for all eternity than see Itachi with another man...woman...whoever.

And even though he didn't let Itachi know the way he felt, simply because no matter how good was their sex he didn't want Itachi turn away from him, he knew the beauty good enough to know that deeper feelings than friendship scared the cold perfection. The hell, even being friends was scary for Itachi, he knew it... that's why he didn't push anything... he just went along.

He leaned down over Itachi tracing the pale back with one hand supporting his weight on the other.

"I can't find the words to describe how fucking awfully damn beautiful you are." he growled the words into Itachi's ear. Itachi moaned softly and arched slightly pressing the back against his chest. He could tell by the harsh breathing that Itachi is very aroused... needy.

"Hidan..." a delicate hand laid on Hidan's hip pulling him closer if possible. "I'm so hard... Mnh, touch me!"

"Oh I will... legs wide, chest on the bed... you know how I want it." he ordered and kneeled back up watching Itachi put the cheek flush on the bed so he could see a part of the beautiful face... he liked to watch the flushed face when pleasured, Itachi's slender legs parted widely till the hard erection hanging between brushed on the sheets.

His hands once more laid on the soft globes now with more passion squeezing on them and then massaging, leaning down he watched the pink wrinkled opening and heard Itachi's breathing hitch when his middle finger dampened with his saliva rubbed on it. Itachi whined lowly when the finger pushed in to his first knuckle, being squeezed in the heat deliciously. He pulled the digit out just to push it back in a bit deeper while watching his actions.

His tongue licked the reddening ass cheek while he pushed his finger deeper wriggling it around a bit, just to hear that soft grunt from Itachi, he pulled his finger out completely enjoying the growl it earned him and Itachi's backside pushing back, that he enjoyed even more, it made him growl pretty much like an animal, it made him want to please.

His hot wet tongue plunged in the tight opening, hearing a sharp gasp from Itachi he pushed his tongue in the hole jus so... just so... Itachi pushed back on him, but as Itachi did he leaned away keeping his tongue in the opening just so...

Itachi's lower muscles tightened around his tongue trying to get him deeper and another whine escaped the plump lips, he spanked Itachi hard with his hands and then parted the round globes catching Itachi off guard as he pushed his tongue as deep as it could go hearing a low and throaty moan...

And once started and once Itachi started that sweet moaning and groaning he couldn't help but start to thrust his wet tongue roughly and wriggle it around vigorously trying to get more sounds and trying to get more of his saliva in and on the puckered hole. He withdrew, licking and sucking on the wrinkled ring of muscles... Itachi was squirming and when his hands stroked Itachi's sides he felt the thin layer of pleasure caused sweat. Itachi's breathing heavy and harsh, Itachi's hands fisting the sheets and Itachi's cheek, red... so beautifully red.

He pulled away with his tongue still sticking out of his mouth just to see the string of his own drool still connecting him with the sweet taint. So forbidden...so delicious. He ended his mouth ministrations with a firm pressing final lick groaning as he pulled back. The pink skin twitched and Itachi whimpered pushing the now reddened ass back, wriggling it for him, urging him on wordlessly.

"God Hidan, you're making me crazy." Itachi was breathless. "Just fuck me... screw preparations! Fuck me!"

Hidan grinned, leaning over Itachi's back once more, his lips traced a delicate ear.

"Aw Itachi, I was looking forward to finger-fuck you senseless..."

First he thought Itachi's legs gave out but when Itachi turned around he realised Itachi laid down on the bed on purpose. Hidan's eyebrows pulled up when Itachi's arms locked around his neck pulling him down and Itachi squirmed nudging on his legs. Hidan got the hint and got between the slender limbs groaning when they wrapped around his hips.

"Please... finger-fuck me all you want later, but now just take me... god, I need to feel you."

Actually he tried not to show it but he was quite shocked. Itachi and he sometimes got carried away... It would be Hidan torturing Itachi till Itachi screamed and begged him...it would be Hidan teasing Itachi till the black haired beauty was close to a mental breakdown promising never even as much as look at Hidan again if he wouldn't fuck him right then... it would be Itachi moaning out how he wanted to be filled and rammed and drilled... but it was never Itachi saying it like that...with no torture inflicted... With no great teasing done.

He wondered was it because they hadn't had a proper sexy time for two weeks, the blow-jobs in the bathroom and in the car he didn't count as proper sexy time, they were more like a sweet remainder and a sweet release.

"Itachi..." he choked it out as the beauty used the slender legs to pull him in... till his rock hard arousal's tip pressed in between the ass cheeks and on the wet opening causing a wild shiver rock his body.

Not like he could ever resist Itachi... and giving in always felt so damn good.

He groaned as he started to push his hips forward hard to press himself trough the tight muscles, hating the thought that he was most probably hurting Itachi.

Nails dug in his shoulders and when he heard Itachi's growl-like moan/laugh, he knew it's alright. Itachi made that sound only when he loved something. With Itachi's head tossed back on the pillow and the sensual lips parted and curled up at the corners, he pushed himself in to the hilt, pretty much choking down his scream that wanted to get out at the tightness.

No matter how hard and how often he took Itachi it always felt so goddamn good and now without preparing it felt like he was taking Itachi for the first time... it clicked to him that it was most probably exactly what Itachi wanted to feel when asked him to go without the preparation.

"Itachi..." his lips traced the exposed soft neck. "I don't think... fuck, I don't think I'll be able to...ahh-..." he couldn't control his breathing, couldn't control his heart, couldn't control anything.

Itachi, thank goodness, knew him just as good as he knew Itachi.

"It's good... make it fast... it's what I want too." Itachi said grabbing his hand and leading it between them on Itachi's weeping erection.

He moaned not in a very manly way when he pushed up and Itachi instantly lifted the legs higher up to give him a perfect angle, he started to thrust and his hand wrapped around Itachi's shaft pumping it slowly in time with his thrusts.

His pace slow, his breathing ragged, his body shaking and the beauty under him moaning softly, arching into his touches and shoves, planting wet kisses on his jaw line, his lips, his neck.

He felt loved in Itachi's arms and he could only hope Itachi feels the same in his arms.

As Itachi's moans and gasps became louder his pace became faster, pounding in the perfect heat till his thighs slapping on Itachi's made their loved sounds, his sacks tightening as they brushed on Itachi's soft skin.

He leaned in till his lips touched Itachi's and his tongue sneaked out intending to kiss but managing only breathless sloppy licks at the parted lips. Itachi didn't mind, the beautiful eyes closed now as Hidan moved hard to chase their pleasure, he nudged on Itachi's thigh with his free hand and Itachi lift the legs even higher...

Hidan slammed in hard and knowing that he didn't miss rocked his hips firmly in circle motions, his hard shaft rubbing the soft walls in all the right ways, rubbing each spot.

"Nhha Hidan... yesss!" Itachi mewled loudly and clutched at his shoulders, the pain from Itachi's fingernails only added to his pleasure as he now tried to get the deepest by slamming in mercilessly. His reward was Itachi writhing under him, mewling arching and murmuring praises at him.

"Itachi..." he half moaned half groaned, feeling the fire in his loins ready to burn him up to the core.

Itachi pulled him in hard with the slender legs and then wriggled on him growling and half screaming. Hidan pumped Itachi's cock harder when he felt the hot liquid spurt out and slide down his hand, spray on his stomach...

"Hidan...ahhh Hidan s-so good." The beauty mewled riding out the peak, Itachi's lips pressed on his sloppily, Hidan jerked his hips feeling Itachi constrict around him almost painfully, his breathing came in explosive gasps...

But what set him off was his beauty pulling him so damn close, Itachi's legs around him, the pale soft arms around him, the soft lips on his temple breathing hot breaths, Itachi's delicate long fingers in his hair... Itachi's scent... the little cute whimper Itachi emitted.

It was always Itachi...

"Itachi..." he growled, his arms went under Itachi's shoulders keeping the perfection close as he hit his peak violently, his hips jerking for a good while as he rode it out breathing on Itachi's neck, trying to get more of the sweet scent.

His body more or less went limp even though he tried to keep his weight up a bit, Itachi's legs unwrapped from his hips, he felt them shake as Itachi put them sill bent on the bed brushing on his sides. Itachi's hands were stroking his back and that too made him feel loved.

He nuzzled his face in the soft sweaty neck.

"You okay baby?"

"I want..." Itachi started still breathlessly and then paused. Hidan tensed, somehow he knew Itachi will say something important, call it a gut feeling.

"yea?"

"I want... Hidan, how about we spent this weekend together... here in this bed."

"I'm all available!" he assured grinning on the white neck and now he felt the beauty tense under him.

"If... I want..."

"Itachi, Just spit it out!"

"I want us to be like this... I mean... I can't and I don't want to be without you... I'm sure I love you."

His heart was doing unimaginable things stopping and then beating too hard and without any normal rhythm.

His lips crushed on the soft ones, his tongue pushed in and he claimed and showed and _felt_...

"I love you Itachi!" he gasped out not even able to grasp how _good_ it felt when he was allowed to say it now, when he knew Itachi feels the same, when he knew Itachi won't run away from him if he says it...

"Baby, I love you so much!" he repeated surely cutting Itachi's air off with his strong arms around the delicate form.

Hidan was grinning and thinking how dumb they could be all this time... trying to convince each other and themselves that they were just fucking... thinking that it felt so good because of the others body perfectness. It was all an illusion. Their sex was so good because they loved each other. That's why it felt like they are perfect for one another...

Their eyes locked and they both smiled, now this felt different.

"Now, shower... then food and drinks and then some proper loving, what do you say itachi?"

"Yes yes and hell yes!"

_..._

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


End file.
